KingdomHearts3DDDD Wiki:Chat/Logs/25 August 2015
23:58:42 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 23:59:21 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 23:59:23 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 23:59:37 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 23:59:58 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 00:01:06 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:01:08 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:01:39 OMG 10 worst hurricanes ever on the The Weather Channel 00:02:18 -!- Freekingamer has left Special:Chat. 00:02:18 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:02:20 I switched clip and claps names.... 00:02:20 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:02:37 why are hurricanes named after people? 00:02:53 I thought Clip was the pale lighter color hermit crab, and Clap was the red one. But I was wrong 00:03:02 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:03:05 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:03:06 Clip is the red one, and Clap is the lighter one 00:03:10 I want a hurricane named after Hitler. 00:03:13 cuz reason i dont know 00:03:14 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:03:16 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:03:30 ........ 00:03:31 why 00:03:58 #10 is Hurricane Charley that hit Florida in 2004 as a 150 mph Cat 4. 00:03:59 Cause I'm a 100% crazy bugger. 00:04:05 (epic) 00:04:11 why name a hurricane Hitler 00:04:32 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:04:35 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:04:42 a 150 mph Cat?! 00:04:46 Cause it's me. 00:05:13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M3rJe9CXACc#t=42 Why I hate doors. 00:05:33 as long as you're not insulting the germans over the halocaust Im fine at a certain point with Hitler Jokes. 00:05:43 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6zbsUtQL4nY 00:05:57 Hurricane Andrew hit Florida as a Cat 5 in 1992. 00:06:00 Wrong link. 00:06:02 @ Peepers 00:06:06 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 00:06:12 Andrew!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 00:06:47 Oh and Hurricane Camille in 1969 also hit the gulf coast as a 190 mph Cat 5 hurricane. 00:06:57 @ Peepers 00:07:04 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:07:09 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:07:15 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:07:18 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:07:43 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ujyj6QhRTao#t=31 Why I hate doors. 00:08:49 XD 00:09:12 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:09:22 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:09:43 I hate doors that are a bitch. 00:10:03 -!- WhiteCrow7 has joined Special:Chat. 00:10:31 xD 00:10:40 afk 00:10:53 Okay Skar. 00:11:21 That and I hate doors that bitch slap me. 00:13:20 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:13:34 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:15:41 http://shotgun02.deviantart.com/art/Angelic-Dark-Magician-Girl-186128201 I remember I used to use this as my avi. 00:15:55 daww 00:16:27 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:16:32 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:16:35 I used to change my avi bac to that every time at college. 00:18:16 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:18:19 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:18:37 Cover me please, I am changing my avi. 00:18:43 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:18:47 -!- CommanderPeepers has left Special:Chat. 00:19:10 Or would if this Apple Mac would let me. 00:20:07 Macs are cool. 00:20:19 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:20:22 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:20:43 Well mine won't let me change my avi for the nice cutie. 00:21:21 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:29:05 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:29:35 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:29:51 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:29:53 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:30:13 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:30:13 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:30:56 -!- Nikolai Banks has left Special:Chat. 00:31:06 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:31:10 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:31:18 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:31:21 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:31:23 -!- Nikolai Banks has joined Special:Chat. 00:31:39 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:31:41 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:32:19 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:32:21 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:32:51 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:33:01 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:33:14 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:34:38 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:34:40 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:35:10 -!- Shotgun02 has left Special:Chat. 00:35:20 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:37:28 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:37:31 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:38:32 -!- Shotgun02 has joined Special:Chat. 00:39:42 I'm going to head off to cryo-sleep. 00:42:12 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:42:15 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:42:36 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:42:38 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:45:48 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:45:51 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:46:21 *puts my new handgun in my cryo-tube* I think I'm gonna love this baby. 00:47:13 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:47:15 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:47:48 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:47:50 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:49:35 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:49:46 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:50:34 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:50:48 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:50:50 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:50:54 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:51:06 -!- HypercaneTeen has left Special:Chat. 00:51:07 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:51:11 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:51:12 -!- HypercaneTeen has joined Special:Chat. 00:51:13 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:51:55 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:51:58 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:52:19 Hey JJ. 00:52:34 *sings* remember everything they said just to break you again 00:54:36 He 00:54:38 Hey& 00:57:14 Hurricane Katrina is #1 00:57:17 lol 00:57:30 For some reason I expected that. 00:57:36 My tank is better. It's a motherfragging tank. 00:57:52 -!- WhiteCrow7 has left Special:Chat. 00:58:14 *raises brow as Hurricane Katrina gets resurrected and washes your tank to the Gulf of Mexico* 00:58:20 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:58:51 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:58:54 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:59:25 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:59:26 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 00:59:28 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 00:59:33 *it floats* I did make sure it can float. Plus. *pulls out one of it's shells* I like to pen with this bullet. 00:59:34 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:59:54 Like that can blow up a hurricane. 00:59:57 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 00:59:59 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 00:59:59 (Epic) 01:00:04 Especially a Category 5. 01:00:38 I blew up a German Maus. By shoving a bullet in it's fuel tanks. 01:01:16 Now why did I expect Hurricane Katrina to be the #1 hurricane to hit the US.. 01:01:23 I must be smart lol 01:02:56 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 01:03:51 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:03:53 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:04:20 *rubs my head on the tank shell*] 01:06:41 -!- Skarletscarab has left Special:Chat. 01:06:43 -!- Skarletscarab has joined Special:Chat. 01:07:12 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 01:07:54 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 2015 08 25